


Baby's First Pride

by smilexdarling



Series: Living the Dream [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine celebrate Pride for the first time as dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Pride

“Who’s the cutest, smartest, most perfect baby in the whole world? Yes, it’s you my little jellybean,” Blaine cooed at Nathan who was sat on the couch as he finished snapping all of the buttons on his onesie. Nathan gurgled happily and flapped his arms around, clearly soaking up the excitement in the air.

Today was the first time he and Kurt would be going to Pride as dads and, as with most things in their life, they went all out for the celebration. He and Kurt were wearing the most colorful outfits they could manage and Blaine convinced Kurt to live a little and let him paint a rainbow onto his cheek. Kurt only agreed because Blaine said he would wear his tight, red shorts that Kurt loved so much but were borderline obscene. He figured if there’s ever a time to wear offensively red, skin-tight booty shorts, it would be Pride. He also looked forward to the mind-blowing sex they would have later after Kurt spent all day getting an eyeful of him in said shorts. 

On the more subtle side, Nathan was wearing a Kurt Hummel original, a white onesie with muted rainbow stripes. It was festive enough to wear to Pride but generic enough that he could wear it any other time, too. Blaine’s favorite parts of the outfit, however, were the accessories. Kurt had found the most adorable button on Etsy that said “I Love My Dads” that was currently pinned to the onesie. 

Kurt swept into the room carrying the final touches for the ensemble: a blue boat hat with tiny whales printed on it and the smallest pair of blue converse Blaine had ever seen that they hadn’t been able to resist buying. 

Kurt kneeled down and placed the hat on Nathan’s head, “There we go, sweetheart. Now your head will be safe from the sun.” Nate blinked up at them expectantly.

“Oh, of course. I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me,” Kurt said in a mock serious tone as he held up the shoes. “An outfit isn’t complete without the shoes.” Blaine chuckled and helped him wrangle the socks and shoes onto Nathan’s feet. Once they were done they just had to take a few (dozen) pictures of their stylish little man and send some off to the grandparents and Blaine managed to keep Kurt down to one Instagram post, since it would be an eventful day and he would no doubt have many other photo-ops. 

Kurt stood and straightened any creases in his own outfit, “Alright. We’ve got his diaper bag, it’s fully stocked, and I have the sunscreen. You packed a change of clothes, his pacifier, and his monkey right?” Blaine nodded and once Kurt was satisfied that they had everything they needed, they grabbed their snacks and water bottles, situated Nate in his stroller, and finally shuffled out the door. 

As they walked the few blocks to the park where the event was held, Blaine couldn’t wipe his beaming smile off of his face. Glancing over at Kurt, he noticed a matching smile on his face as well. It was beautiful out, perfect for a parade and for celebrating love in all of its forms. 

For so long, Blaine had dreamed of a day just like this. A lovely day in New York with the man of his dreams by his side, with a family of their own, spending time together and simply being happy. 

During those dark days after the bashing, when he had just started going to Dalton and was in the thick of his first bout of depression, dreaming of a future like this was sometimes all that got him through each day. When he woke up from a nightmare sweaty and scared, he would calm himself down by picturing how nice it would feel to fall asleep wrapped up with his husband in their bed someday. When he would walk down the halls at school and see signs for an upcoming dance and have to find a quiet corner to ride out his panic attack, he would center himself by thinking about the house he wanted to live in when he finally had a family and what baby names he liked and whether or not it was a good idea to use family names or original names. His therapist said it was good to distract himself with something positive, perhaps that he could look forward to, or that at the very least would make him smile. Imagining his future filled with love and family never ceased to make him smile. 

What really got to him, though, was that his reality was so much more than he ever imagined. He never could have foreseen how utterly in love he would be when he eventually met Kurt, or how having Nathan would shift his universe so irrevocably so that he and Kurt were the two people at the center, the two most important people in his life. And on a day like today, when he was going to gather with so many other people who may have had similar dreams and similar struggles to celebrate Pride, he couldn’t deny that that was what he felt.

He was proud and content because he and Kurt had done it. They had found each other, they dealt with and made it through all of their ups and downs, they were making it in New York, they were happily married, and they were a family. 

Blaine looked down at Nathan in the stroller and grinned. Nathan’s wide, green eyes were taking in all of the lush trees above them as they walked down the sidewalk. He looked happy, too, and that was easily Blaine’s greatest accomplishment. Everything he did now was for Nathan, in some way or another, and all he hoped for was that his son could feel proud of who he was and of his dads. Blaine hoped that when Nathan was older he would not only look forward to these events because of the fun that was to be had like he and Kurt did but he also hoped he would understand the significance of the occasion. 

Regardless of what Nathan’s identity or orientation turned out to be, Blaine and Kurt agreed that they wanted to instill the importance of accepting yourself and others and appreciating how different everyone can be. That was one reason they wanted to bring Nathan along. The other was because they thought it was important to show the younger people there that finding the love of your life and having kids was possible, should they so wish. 

Blaine remembers how not too long ago at these events he would see families gathered together to enjoy the parade and how he would feel a sense of calm and hope wash over him because they were real-life examples of what was possible and of what he could achieve. He wanted to be that for someone now that he had done it. 

They paid for their tickets to get in and spent a little over an hour going from booth the booth and saying hi to the friends they came across and watching Nathan enjoy all of the attention he got from everyone. By the time they were finishing up the process of renewing their HRC memberships the parade was starting. 

Kurt scouted out a nice spot under a tree for some shade and they settled in. Nathan was getting fussy so Blaine took him out of the stroller and propped him up on his hip. Standing there, seeing how mesmerized Nathan was with all of the bright colors and loud noises, next to his husband whose eyes were misted over and looked like he couldn’t believe this was his life, Blaine had never felt more at home. 

An errant yellow feather fluttered over to them and Nathan caught it. Kurt nabbed it before he could smash it into his mouth but they shared a look over Nate’s head and Kurt leaned in to sing softly, “All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.” Blaine huffed out a squeaky laugh and kissed Kurt’s cheek.


End file.
